The Other Option
by Sayonarasolo
Summary: Castiel/reader(Kinda a bit OC'd though) You come out of a hunt injured, and as you're recovering you and Cas develop a relationship. However, you're under strict orders to not do any physical activity, as in any, and the naive cas doesnt quite grasp that concept. Quite fluffy, set in season 5ish hanging out at Bobby's house.


The hunt had been difficult, dangerous, but no more so than any other. Usually they would get out okay, but this time…not so much. The monsters had separated you from the rest of the group, and from then there was little you could have done. They hit, stabbed and cut you until you were down, and even then they didn't stop kicking until you were too beaten to even cry out. the boys had found you then, saved you, and now you are in hospital, still too delicate to even sit up by yourself.

The light shone though the high-rise window, and you stared blankly out at it. 6 weeks. 6 bloody weeks the doctors said, until you would be back to normal. And another week from now before you would even be let out of the hospital. It was the internal damage – they'd stitched up your insides, but you still couldn't eat-or drink- anything. Instead a drip fed you, dripping every hour of the day and night.

Dean and Sam entered, interrupting your thoughts. And behind them came Cas, but you turn your head away – you hate him having to see you like this. In a hospital gown, pale and tired. Not a good look.  
"How're you feeling?" asked Dean, dumping his bag on the chair.  
"Awful." you reply. " You?"  
"We're fine." said Sam. "Do you know how long they're keeping you in?" You sigh and stare out of the window again.  
" Another week apparently. After that I'm supposed to be able to take liquids and they're sending me home, but its gunna be six weeks before I'm given the all clear."  
"Six weeks? That sucks" Said Dean."  
"You're telling me?" you sigh again, rolling your eyes.  
"I'm afraid we can't stay … we're on a job." said Sam reluctantly." Anything we can get you?"  
" Sure, my old life would be nice, and put a new body on the list aswell."  
"Seriously, is there anything?"  
" Well some reading material would be nice… ask the nurses and they just bring you a 2 year old copy of 'Hello' magazine. And I guess I might as well be useful, so cart a laptop over and I could do some research if you need any doing."  
"Sure thing." He and dean get up and begin to leave. "You coming Cas?"  
"In a minute" he mumbles, and for the first time you look at him, curious. He's staring right back at you, his blue eyes unblinking as usual.  
"Okay… well, get well soon, and I guess we'll check in again tomorrow." Dean said.  
"See you."  
They left, leaving you and Castiel alone.  
" Are you okay?" he said, scrutinizing you with those blue eyes.  
" I already answered that." You reply, but you don't meet his eyes.  
"Honestly?"  
"…Honestly, I'm not okay. At all." Finally you meet his gaze, you're vision blurred as you tear up. "It just… 2 weeks ago I thought I was going to have a completely normal life- a okay job, a house, a boyfriend. But now I know I'll never have a job other than this, I'll only live in Motel rooms in random towns, and as for the boyfriend… I can't drag anyone else into the mess that is my life."  
" I" he pauses " I wish I could help. I wish I could fix it. I wish I were strong enough just to fix your body." He gestures to the length of you under the heavy hospital sheets. "But I'm useless. There's nothing I can do." You stare at him- you're surprised, as Cas had always appeared indifferent to you. Hesitantly you stretch out your hand, and he haltingly takes it.  
" I don't know…" you say, blushing slightly through the tears. "True you can't help me about the job, or the house, but, the other option…" He looks at you as though he's confused, and you begin to backtrack- " I mean, I understand if you don't want me. I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world, and right now I'm literally the personification of damaged goods-" Your words are cut off as Castiel kisses you, at first gently, but gradually harder. Eventually you have to break off, breathless. You stare into his eyes, so close to yours.  
"That was what you meant… wasn't it?" Asks Cas, unsure if his "people skills" are still a bit "rusty" and he's misinterpreted your words. But you're only answer is to kiss him back, smiling for the first time in days as you do so.

5 weeks 6 days later, and you're impatiently watching the hours tick by. You consider the past weeks- you've been cooped up at Bobby's, bored to death. 3 weeks ago you were allowed solid food for the first time, and the picture of you enthusiastically digging into a hamburger sits on the mantelpiece. In the Photo the boys are all standing behind you, all smiling, even Cas, whose hand rests on you shoulder. You're impatient for more reasons that one – of course you want to be given the all clear so you know that you're sorted, but it's not just that. The doctor had been very firm that all forms of physical activity were banned, aside from hobbling to the bathroom, and that meant all, as in all in capitals and double underlined. You remember how he'd raised his eyebrows suggestively, looking at Cas pointedly. "You understand?" He'd asked, and you'd grumbled a moody "Yes sir." Of course Cas, naïve as usual, hadn't got what he was insinuating, and there had been the rather embarrassing conversation about that in the car home, which Dean had enjoyed far too much, smirking in the rear view mirror the whole time. But anyway, only 12 more hours until your final doctors appointment, and then you would be free do what you liked with who you liked – that being Castiel of course.

The next morning you dressed ready to go – Bobby was taking you while the boys and Cas were off for a hunt. They promised they'd be back that evening, but knowing them it would be another day before they returned. Before they left you cornered Cas, and whispered to him in front of all of them that he'd better hurry home. Then they were gone, and you were off too. The doctor decided that you were good to go, and Bobby drove you back before rushing off to meet up with the boys, who had run into trouble as usual, and sure enough you had to wait till sunset the next day before you heard the cars coming up the scrap yard drive. You were up and waiting at the door before they were even out of the cars, and sooner than Bobby could put his key in the lock you pulled open the door, grabbing a surprised Cas and pulling him behind you into the house. Then you turned back to the others-  
" Now, you boys all had better get in your cars, book a motel for the night, and don't come back till tomorrow morning."  
"But-" Dean tried to argue, but you cut him off.  
" It's not up for debate. Good night!" you slam the door in their astonished faces, before turning to your angel.  
"I told you not to keep me waiting," You said, but you weren't really angry – he was here now.  
"Sorry-"  
"Don't be." You smile, reaching up to put your arms around his neck and kissing him with all your might.  
"I've waited for 6 weeks and a day… don't keep me waiting any longer." You say this still smiling, and this time you're the surprised one when he lifts you up bridal-style and kisses you. When you open your eyes you're in the attic bedroom, with the light of the setting sun streaming in. Cas falls with you onto the bed, which like everything else at Bobby's smells of old books and whisky, and you both spend the best night of your life's (so far) in that very room.

"I hope you two are decent, 'cause I'm afraid this actually is my house and I don't appreciate being kicked out of it." you hear Bobby yell as he opens the front door. You sigh and sit up in Castiel's arms. It's morning, and the sun is streaming in of the opposite window to last evening. You stretch, and turn to the angel lying next to you. He looks up at you- of course he didn't sleep, but he still lay with you while you did. His hairs mussed and messy, and behind him you can see his blue tie lying on the floor, strewn over his trench coat.  
"Put some clothes on, I'll meet you downstairs" You say as you get up, but he carries on lying there, looking at you.  
"What is it?" you ask, sitting back down again. He sits up then, and brushes your hair out of your face.  
"You know, you really are quite beautiful"  
"Be quiet." You scorn, blushing and looking down.  
"I'm being serious." He says, still staring at you, his eyes searching. You lean over to kiss him.  
" Thank you." for a few seconds you just sit there, watching the morning light on his face. But soon sound from downstairs bring you to your senses and you stand again, slipping on the summer dress you were wearing yesterday.  
"Sweet talking me won't get you out of getting up. I'll be downstairs." You smile again before pulling open the door and practically skipping down the stairs, happier than you can ever remember being before.

Downstairs the boys are sitting, guns spread out in pieces in usual, with beers all around. They look up as you enter, Dean raising his eyebrows.  
"Good morning" He says, and you say the same, before walking to the kitchen and prying open the ancient fridge. You frown- all there is is beer, whisky and a plastic container of something that looks suspiciously like blood. Not exactly a gourmet breakfast. You stand back, letting the door swing shut, and decide that no empty fridge is going to ruin your perfect morning.  
"Sam?" you yell in the directing of the main room.  
"Yeah?" He replies.  
"Could you run into town for me?"  
"What for?" He asks, as ou stride into the other room, your mind set.  
"I've decided I'm cooking breakfast."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I'm gunna need eggs, bacon, sausages… everything for a fry up, for all of us"  
"…Okay." He stands, glancing at Dean and Bobby, who are both staring at you in surprise. He leaves, but before he has time to start the car you run to the door and yell after him-  
"Don't forget ketchup!" The days starting to heat up, and you go about the house throwing open windows and drawing dusty curtains. In the kitchen you dig out an old radio and set it to a rock station, and its at this point that Castiel stumbles downstairs, half dressed in just his white shirt and trousers, running a hand through his still messy hair.  
"Better watch out Cas, your girlfriends on a rampage." Says Dean, grinning. Cas wanders over to you, putting his arms around you and pulling you close, before kissing your hair, and you turn around and kiss him right back.  
"Hey hey not in public guys!" Says Dean, but you can hear he's not annoyed really. you hug your angel tight, and he hugs you back. Sam returns with grocery bags full, and before long everyone's seated at the table- Dean and Sam one side, you and Cas at the other, with his arm draped around your shoulders, and Bobby of course sitting at the head of the table. Everyone except Cas dives in to what you've cooked, declaring it delicious, with Dean saying jokingly that having you around is usefull after all. With the sunlight streaming in, it looks like a almost normal family scene.

Later that day you push the sofas so that they're closer to the TV, and you all sit down together and watch all kinds of movies – Old movies that you've never heard of, that Bobby's kept for decades, the Bruce lee films that Dean loved so much as a kid, and some of Sams perhaps more high brow choices. You laugh ( and at some points much to your embarrassment cry) through all of them, quoting catchphrases and arguing over characters, even after the sun sets. The last couple of films are too much for you, and worn out you fall asleep, curled up in Cas's arms. Eventually Bobby and the boys surrender to sleep aswell, snoring gently. Cas is the only one still awake, and he gently moves you so he can get up, before turning off the TV and closing the windows one by one, until the whole house is silent and safe. He comes back to you then, lies with you once more, and, smiling gently in the darkness, closes his eyes, happy knowing that you are safe, and with him


End file.
